Werwolf
by Cosma
Summary: Es ist Vollmond und Remus ist der Wolfsbanntrank ausgegangen. Aber wo bleibt Severus? RR!


Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Sirius, Severus Snape, die Todesser und Voldemort gehören JKR, aber die Story gehört mir. Und wenn ich irgendeine Chance hätte, hiermit Geld zu verdienen, würde ich die Geschichte garantiert nicht auf veröffentlichen :p

Anmerkungen: Tod, ein Kampf, aber nichts ist ausführlich beschrieben, von daher kein besonders hohes Rating. Ansonsten: R/R, auch wenn ihr es noch so schlecht findet, ok? :) 

**Werwolf**

Er rannte durch den Schnee, so schnell er konnte. Er rannte nicht um sein Leben, er rannte um das Leben anderer. Sein keuchender Atem malte Dampffahnen in die Luft. Hinter den Feldern versank langsam, aber unaufhaltsam eine blutrote Sonne am Horizont. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würde die Verwandlung beginnen.

Warum nur war Severus nicht gekommen? Was war mit ihm geschehen? Er war doch sonst immer rechtzeitig da gewesen. Warum nicht heute?

‚Mein Trank ist ausgegangen, Severus, und wir haben Vollmond. Kannst du mir so schnell wie möglich welchen vorbeibringen?' Die Eule, die er geschickt hatte, war kurz darauf wieder zurückgekehrt. ‚Ich komme so schnell wie möglich', hatte Severus knappe Antwort gelautet.

So schnell wie möglich - das war jetzt gut 5 Stunden her. 

Und im Winter wurde es früh dunkel.

Wie sehr war er doch von diesem Trank abhängig geworden! Er war in ein von Muggeln bewohntes Gebiet gezogen, eine kleine Siedlung inmitten von Feldern; er hatte keine Möglichkeiten gehabt, sein neues Haus sicher abzuriegeln.  
Wenn den Muggeln etwas passierte, war es allein seine Schuld! Was würde er denn tun, wenn Severus nicht mehr da wäre und er niemanden finden würde, der den Wolfsbanntrank brauen konnte?

Wie konnte ich es nur so weit kommen lassen, dachte Remus grimmig. Doch er wusste, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, sein altes, einsames, aber sicheres Haus zu verlassen: Sirius. Der Gedanke an ihn schmerzte.  
Es hatte ein Neubeginn sein sollen, doch wie hatte er nur so naiv sein und glauben können, ein Neubeginn sei möglich in diesen Zeiten, in denen er ständig an das Geschehene erinnert wurde, selbst wenn er nicht von alten Erinnerungsstücken umgeben war?

Als er gemerkt hatte, dass die Zeit knapp wurde, war er einfach losgerannt.

Remus Ziel war jetzt der Wald. Der Wald war hoffentlich weit genug von der Siedlung weg, so dass der Wolf diese nicht aufsuchen würde. Doch sicher war sich Remus da nicht.

Endlich schossen die ersten Bäume vor Remus in die Höhe. Er tauchte gerade in das Dickicht des Waldes ein, als die Sonne verschwand. In diesem Moment setzte die Verwandlung ein.  
Remus schrie gepeinigt auf, als seine Wirbelsäule begann, sich zu verformen. Er stürzte nach vorne in den eiskalten Schnee, der seine Schmerzen jedoch nicht lindern konnte.

Wie immer, wenn er sich ohne den Trank verwandelte, fühlte Remus, wie er langsam bewusstlos wurde. Seine Kleidung zerriss und offenbarte das darunter liegende, struppige braune Fell, dass über kräftige, sehnige Beine gespannt war. Sein Gesicht wurde länger und schmaler und nahm die typische Kopfform eines Wolfes an.

Ein langgezogenes Heulen, das die Menschen in der Siedlung erschaudern ließ, durchschnitt die Stille der Winternacht.

Dann lief er los.

Remus war jetzt ein Tier, ein Wolf. Seine Nase auf den Boden gerichtet nahm er jeden noch so feinen Geruch auf und mit seinen scharfen Ohren hörte er selbst das rascheln des Windes in den Halb verschneiten Grashalmen am Fuße der Bäume.  
Doch im Kopf des Raubtieres gab es nur noch einen Gedanken: Beißen, zerfleischen, töten.  
Der Wolf hielt seinen Kopf in die Luft und schnupperte. Dann lief er los, mitten in den Wald hinein.

Remus selbst erlebte alles wie in einem Traum. Das Tier hatte sein menschliches Ich in die hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes verbannt und nur schwach wurde ihm bewusst, was es tat.

Der Wolf wusste genau wo er hinwollte. Der Wald war stumm bis auf sein hechelndes Atemgeräusch. Es war innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden stockfinster geworden, doch der Schnee leuchtete bleich im Widerschein des Vollmondes.

Auf einmal war da eine Lichtung. Und der Wolf hatte sein Ziel erreicht.

Eine kleine Schar schwarz gekleideter Personen stand in der mondüberfluteten Landschaft. Remus, der Wolf, blieb am Rand der Lichtung stehen. Er duckte sich, bereit zum Angriff. Die Menschen waren sein Ziel.

Noch war er hinter einem Busch versteckt, doch er wartete nur auf den richtigen Augenblick.  
Ein Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle.  
Und die Menschen begriffen endlich.

Als der Wolf hervorsprang, schrieen sie panisch durcheinander. Der Wolf stürzte sich mitten in die Menge hinein, doch – die Leute lösten sich einfach in Luft auf! Das knallende Geräusch, das sie dabei erzeugten, machte das ohnehin schon wilde Tier noch aggressiver.

Wütend sprang es umher und verlor bald den Überblick zwischen all den Gerüchen und wehenden schwarzen Umhängen. Und plötzlich war niemand mehr da, bis auf eine einsame, dunkle Gestalt mit einem gesenkten Zauberstab in der Hand, die sich während der Flucht nicht einen Zentimeter bewegt hatte. Der Wolf knurrte wütend. Warum bewegte sich seine Beute nicht?  
Unruhig scharrte der Wolf mit einer Pfote im Schnee. Als er sich gerade umwenden und gehen wollte, ließ der Mensch den Zauberstab los und der Wolf sprang.

Mit einem Satz war er über ihm und obwohl der Mann sich endlich wehrte, hatte er keine Chance gegen das kräftige Tier. Und dann biss es zu. Von dem Schrei, der darauf folgte, angestachelt, verbiss es sich in einem Arm des Opfers und beide wälzten sich in einem stummen Kampf im Schnee, der immer blutiger wurde.

Auf einmal war der Blutdurst des Wolfes gestillt und er ließ los. Doch der Mann hatte längst sein Bewusstsein verloren. Der Wolf starrte seine Beute an, unschlüssig, was zu tun sei und bemerkte nicht den Schatten am Rande der Lichtung.

Etwas an seiner Beute machte den Wolf unsicher... und schlagartig wurde Remus klar, wer da vor ihm lag.  
Verzweifelt heulte der Wolf auf, dessen menschlicher Teil immer mehr zunahm. Endlich war alles klar, endlich wusste er, warum an diesem Abend alles so schief gegangen war. Was hatte er getan? Was hatte er ihm nur angetan? Würde er ihm das jemals verzeihen? Konnte er selbst sich das jemals verzeihen?

Ein grüner Blitz beendete den Gefühlssturm im inneren des Tieres schlagartig. Leblos sackte der Wolf in sich zusammen.

Ein Mann, dessen schwarze Kapuze sein Gesicht verdeckte, schob den Tierkadaver achtlos mit dem Fuß beiseite und kniete sich hin. Der verletzte Todesser atmete flach und blickte mit matten Augen durch ihn hindurch. „Ich konnte nicht früher kommen", murmelte er tonlos und Tränen traten in seine Augen.

„Komm", flüsterte eine hohe kalte Stimme und beide disapparierten. 


End file.
